A Snake and a Rat
A Snake and a Rat ist die 11. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt im Versteck der Turtles: Nach dem Training geht Miwa zu Splinter: Miwa: Ich hab mal eine Frage Vater. Splinter: Wie lautet diese? Miwa: Wie kahm es überhaut zur Feindschaft mit Shredder? Splinter: Muss das jetzt sein? Miwa: Ja! Splinter: Vor über 16 Jahren waren ich und Oroku Saki der jetzt Shredder heißt wie Brüder bis wir beide eine und dieselbe Frau liebten Tang Shen deine Mutter sie liebte nur mich und er schwor Blutige Rache. Dann vor genau 16 Jahren griff Shredder mein Haus an und setzte es in brand dabei Starb Tang Shen ich wurde besiegt und Shredder rettete dich aus den Flammen und zog dich unter dem Namen Karai auf. Miwa: Was? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Splinter: Doch das ist es. Aber ich verbiete dir dich zu rächen! Miwa verlässt den Raum: Miwa (zu sich selbst): Shredder wird diese Nacht Büßen für seine Taten die er begangen hat! Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Hauptteil In der Nacht will Karai das Versteck verlassen doch Leo läuft ihr über den weg: Leo: Karai? Wo willst du hin? Miwa: Das geht dich nichts an Leo! Leo: Ich bin sozusagen dein Bruder! Miwa: Du verstehst es eh nicht Leo! Leo: Las mich raten du willst Shredder niederstrecken? Miwa: Ja! Leo: Ich helfe dir. Miwa: Sorry Leo! Miwa schlägt Leo bewusstlos: Leo kommt wieder zu sich und weckt die anderen: Donnie,Mikey,Raph: Was ist los Leo? Splinter: Was ist passiert Leonardo? Leo: Karai ist weg. Mikey,Donnie,Raph,Splinter: Wieso? Leo: Wegen Shredder sie wollte sich an ihn rächen. Splinter: Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten? Leo: Weil sie mich ohnmächtig geschlagen hat. Splinter: Da müssen wir sofort eingreifen! Donnie: Meister Splinter ihr kommt mit? Splinter: Ja ich muss meine Tochter von diesem Beast retten! In Shredders Versteck: Karai hängt in einem Käfig über einen Riesigen Kübel mit Mutagen: Tiger Claw: Ihr seid ruchloser, als ich dachte. Ihr mutiert euer eigenes Kind. thumb|Der teuflische Plan des ShreddersShredder: Ich habe nicht die Absicht, sie zu mutieren. Sie ist der Köder. Wenn die Turtles versuchen, sie zu retten, werde ich sie ins Mutagen werfen. Das wird sie zu willenlosen Schlangen mutieren lassen. Ich will, dass Splinter Zeuge wird, wie seine Schüler zu einem der tödlichsten Fressfeinde der Ratte werden. Erst dann, wenn sein Geist gebrochen ist, zerschmettere ich seinen Körper. Tiger Claw: Das ist ja was feines was sie sich da ausgedacht haben. In diesem Moment kommen die Turtles ins Labor von Baxter-Fly: Baxter-Fly: Die Turtlessss! Shredder: Und die Ratte! Splinter: Oroku Saki mein alter Feind! Die Turtles: Baxter-Fly Bebop und Rocksteady! Die besiegen wir leicht. Leo: Attacke mit….. TURTLE POWER! Donnie greift Bebop an und besiegt im mit seinem Bo-Stab, Rocksteady rennt mit seinem Horn auf Mikey gerichtet in seine Richtung aber Mikey hält vor sich sein Nunchaku Rocksteadys Horn verfängt sich darin und dann wirft er ihn an die Wand. Raph springt auf Baxter-Fly und schlägt ihn k.o.. Splinter kämpft gegen Shredder, Shredder schleudert ihn weg jetzt kommt Leo hinter ihn und greift Shredder an, Leo und Shredder springen über den Mutagen Kübel Shredder schneidet ausversehen die Kette ab die Karai Käfig halt Karai fällt in den Kübel Mutagen: Miwa: Ahh!!! Leo: Karai nein! Shredder: Karai nein! Splinter: Miwa!!!! Mikey,Donnie,Raph: Karai! Karai verwandelt sich in eine Schlange und Springt aus dem Kübel mit Mutagen: Splinter: Miwa!!!! Mikey: Ich würd wohl eher sagen Miwasnake! Raph gibt Mikey eine Kopfnus: Raph: Mikey! Splinter: Raphael lass Michelangelo! Raph: Ja Meister Splinter. Miwasnake greift Splinter an und umschlingt ihn: Splinter: Miwa komm zu dir! Miwasnake: Vater? Raph: Karai lass ihn in Ruhe! Miwasnake schlängelt sich zu Raph umschlingt ihn und Spritzt im Gift ins Auge: Raph: AH! Shredder: Foot-Bots vernichtet die Turtles und bringt mir Karai! Die Turtles werden von den Foot-Bots angegriffen während des Kampfes trifft ein Foot-Bot die Stromleitung und das Labor beginnt in Flammen aufzugehen: Miwasnake Flüchtet: Baxter-Fly: Mein Labor!! Shredder: Karai nein! Tiger Claw: Meister wir müssen weg! Shredder: Ninja Weg hier! Ihr Turtles werdet Bezahlen! Die Foot fliehen und vor Shredder Stürzt es ein: Leo: Meister, Jungs wir müssen weg! Splinter: Ja weg hier! Die Turtles und Splinter fliehen aus dem Labor was kurz danach explodiert: Leo: Karai. Mikey: Leo das wird schon wieder Donnie wird sicherlich ein Retromutagen herstellen. Donnie: Ich kanns versuchen Raph: Versuche alles um Splinter wieder glücklich zu machen! Splinter: Kümmert euch nicht um die Vergangenheit kümmert euch um das was euch bevor steht! Die Turtles: Hai Sensei! Ende Trivia *Die Folge "Vengeance is Mine" der 2012 Animationsserie dient teils als Vorlage für diese Folge *Im Gegenteil zu 2012 Serie heißt hier die Schlangenform von Karai nicht Kiba sondern Miwasnake Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten